Visions of another world
by yume girl 91
Summary: One night while on Hollow patrol, Ichigo comes across a peculiar silver-eyed woman...slight IchigoxMiria. Bleach/Claymore crossover


~Visions of another world~

The night air felt cool against his face, the whipping wind caused by his fast movements billowed the flapping black of the Shihakusho. Ichigo stood, poised above on the very top of an electric pole. Far ahead the large moon rose over the sleeping town. The deputy Shinigami smiled; _nothing amiss_.

_No scavenging Hollows to disturb the peace_.

Satisfied, he turned to head back home, then, hesitated as a small pulse of unfamiliar energy resonated two streets down.

_It didn't feel like a Hollow_…

Irritated now, he crossed over quickly, reaching for Zangetsu's wrapped blade strapped to his back. Whatever it as, he'd get rid of it before the others sensed it, especially Uryu. Landing at the street corner, he touched down lightly, his eyes scanning the dimly lit street. Then, suddenly, he saw someone.

A woman. Pale blond hair washed out in the moonlight, styled in a feathered cut around her delicate face. Her body was slim, athletic in the skintight bodysuit. Only a piece of black material encircled her throat, a peculiar symbol was emblazoned there…

The clank of a sword caught his attention, the tip of a broadsword not unlike his Zanpaku-to, stuck out a few inches from her right side. The woman was looking around, curiosity alight in her face. Every step brought her closer to where he stood, when there remained a short distance of several paces between them, she finally noticed him standing in the shadows.

_They stared at each other: the deputy Shinigami and the silver-eyed woman._

*`*`*`*

_Silver eyes_…? He noticed the flashing gleam of the strange color no human could possibly possess. The woman had halted her advance, speaking in a low tone, she questioned as if unsure; "are you…a human?"

"Y-yeah," to Ichigo's surprise, his mouth had suddenly gone dry and his partially clenched palms were sweating. "Yes," he answered stronger a moment later, "of course I am. Why do you ask?" suspicious, he watched her give a slight shake to her head, silvery ripples danced along the straight tips of her hair. "Yoma can take a human's form," she murmured almost to herself in a low undertone, "I don't sense anything near though…"

"What are you talking about?" he scoffed, "the only thing off around here is you. Who are you anyway?"

The woman lowered her small hand from her chin, thoughtfully she regarded him, "I am number six in the Organization."

"Number six? The Organization? How the hell does that explain anything?!"

A flash of surprise passed over her face then her blank expression smoothed it away so fast that he was sure he hadn't seen it. "All humans know of the Organization and the hybrid warriors they create to combat the Yoma, foolish boy."

"Yoma?" Ichigo scratched the side of his head, "I'm confused. So where is the Organization exactly?"

"In Staff." The woman observed the crease furrowing his brow, "I can see that you don't understand. Now then, I've answered your questions. Now answer mine. What village is this?"

"Not _village_. Karakura town."

She responded with an uncomprehending look of her own.

"In Japan," he clarified.

Her lips parted to say something, then her gaze slid away sideways, the gunmetal gray of her eyes flickered for a second to vivid gold. "Yoma!" she hissed, in a single movement of inhuman speed, she had withdrawn the large broadsword and sliced upward. Ichigo felt the brief instant of a Hollow's spirit pressure, then, it faded as the gaping eye sockets of its mask became visible and the rest of its body disintegrated into fine particles.

The woman flicked her blade easily in one hand; a few blood droplets cascaded to the dark pavement. She glanced at the red stain on the straight razor edge and frowned. _Yoma blood was purple, not crimson red_.

"So um…hey what's your name?" he noticed her preoccupation with her sword and didn't think she'd answer.

"Miria."

"Miria?" he repeated.

"Just that," she deftly sheathed the broadsword with a light _clank_.

"Well, _Miria_, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you on this moonlit night," he extended his hand to her, reaching across the remaining space. He didn't actually think she'd take it, when he was surprised yet again. A cool, small, female hand slipped into his.

"The same," Miria agreed, still finding it strange he hadn't showed the same attitudes of the villagers. Looking him in the eye, she recognized genuine pleasure and sincerity in his words. _This boy didn't look at her as a monster_.

Her grip was surprisingly firm despite her outward appearance. Ichigo thought of the way she had wielded the broadsword, like it was light as a feather. Strong though frail-seeming. _That reminded him of a certain somebody…_

Miria gently tugged her hand away when he didn't release her immediately. Her senses tingled suddenly, a sound in her hearing only, startling her. Like the sensation of waking up or a plunge in an icy lake, her eyelids fluttered shut and she saw no more…

*`*`*`*

The dried branches crackled in the blaze of the small fire. Starting from the darkness of the dim woods, Miria stared around at the familiar scenery. Her campsite. This was her campsite…a request from one of the more outlying villages a farther distance away from her territory was what had made her handler send her out here. Frowning, she sat up; her eyes traveled to the fitful flashes of illumination, _that boy-Ichigo. Had it just been a dream?_

Her broadsword stood in the ground a few feet away.

Miria glanced at it, then, took a closer look.

Drying red stained the Claymore blade.

*`*`*`*

A/N: don't own Claymore or Bleach. For canon placement in either anime, in Claymore it would be before Miria met Clare. Bleach, it would right after Rukia was saved from execution, ignoring the Bounto arc and the Arrancar after that. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
